Список нестыковок/2 сезон
Эпизоды Жуткое караоке * Символ на панели в подземной лаборатории отличается от символа, показанного в эпизоде «Гидеон восстаёт». * Когда Вэнди входит после речи Стэна, на ней можно увидеть бейджик с её именем, но когда она уходит с толпой, бейджика уже нет. * Когда агенты подъезжают к Хижине Чудес, у них на бампере есть наклейка, но когда они уезжают, наклейки нет. * В одном из кадров на Тэмбри надета ее ежедневная одежда, вместо той в которой она пришла на вечеринку. * Когда Нэйт, Ли Томпсон и Тэмбри приходят на вечеринку, Ли носит рубашку без рукавов, но в следующем кадре у него появляются короткие рукава. * Когда Диппер читает заклинание в дневнике, он говорит «''Diablo Dominus''», но в дневнике написано «''Diablo Dominium''». * Когда Диппер в лесу отскочил к агентам, рядом с ним лежал убитый кирпичом зомби, но на ракурсе сверху зомби уже не было. * В кадре, в котором Диппер и Мэйбл убегают от зомби, цветок в волосах Мэйбл исчезает, но появляется в следующем. * Когда Сус с зомби начинают приближаться к близнецам, висевшие за ним цветные фонари исчезают. Фонари также не появляются в других кадрах. * Микрофоны Стэна и Диппера не были включены, когда они пели. * После того, как Мэйбл выстрелила конфетти, на Стэне появляется феска, но когда они начинают кричать «Пайнс! Пайнс! Пайнс!», феска снова исчезает. S2e1 gleeful stan.png|Цифры не перевернуты. S2e1 gov readings.png|Пауэрс слева. S2e1 gove headquarters.png|Пауэрс справа. S2e1 nametag goof.png|Исчезающий бейджик. S2e1 kegs of MEAT.png|Ленивая Сьюзан без помады. S2e1 sorry doodz.png|Есть фонари. S2e1 your struggling is just making us look more awesome.png|Нет фонарей. S2e1 dip and mabe.png|Нет цветка. S1e20 stan at desk.png|Символ в эпизоде «Гидеон восстаёт». S2e1 stan squint.png|Символ в эпизоде «Жуткое каракое». S2e1 Stan hat goof.png|Стэн вернул свою феску. В бункер * Вэнди кратковременно имеет две левые руки, когда тянется за попкорном. ** Во время этого же момента, в одном кадре, рот Диппера исчезает с его лица. * В сцене, в которой Диппер собирается найти другой выход из бункера, он хватает правую руку Вэнди. В следующем кадре он держит ее левую руку. * Когда Шейп Шифтер бросает Дневник №3, Диппер приближается и подбирает его. В одном кадре, дневник поднимается к рукам Диппера, хотя тот еще не дотронулся до него. * В сцене, где у Вэнди течет кровь, она отрывает правый рукав рубашки. Тем не менее, в конце эпизода видно, что оторван левый рукав * В конце эпизода, Диппер и Мэйбл сидят по центру бревна, но, когда садится Сус, они уже сидят справа. S2e2 dipper mouth error.png|«Исчезнувший» рот. S2E2 Goof Wendy.png|Две левые руки. S2e2 fireflies dipper.png|Сидят по центру. S2e2 soos too.png|Сидят справа. Гольфовая война * После того, как Сус рисует w-образный вырез, маркер, который он использовал, исчезает из его руки. * В одном кадре, когда Диппер пытается попасть по мячу, его рот исчезает. * Когда Мэйбл бежит к восемнадцатой лунке, то она не имеет клюшку. В следующем кадре, клюшка внезапно появляется и Мэйбл со злостью бросает ее вниз. Клюшка снова исчезает в следующем кадре, но появляется, когда Пасифика приближается к Пайнсам. * Когда Пасифика оскорбляет семью Пайнс, у Диппера нет клюшки, но в следующем кадре он уже опирается на нее. * Когда Диппер впервые слышит шум внутри ветряной мельницы, деревянная панель имеет украшения. Когда он приближается вместе с Мэйбл, чтобы оторвать ее, украшения исчезают. * Когда Диппер снимает панель у ветряной мельницы, он стоит слева от Мэйбл. В следующем кадре он находится справа от нее. * Карта не является точной. Например, ветряная мельница и пиратский корабль расположены близко друг к другу, но на карте они широко разделены. * Когда Мэйбл извиняется перед Пасификой, в одном кадре, ее брекеты видны через рот, хотя он закрыт. S2e3 dipper's mouth disappears goof.png|Исчезнувший рот. S2e3 Dipper golf club goof.png|Диппер имеет клюшку. S2e3 castle lights up.png|Пиратский корабль находится между голландским замком и лункой. S2e3_putt_hut_map.png|Но на карте, замок находится между кораблем и лункой. Носочная опера * Когда Мэйбл играет с синтезатором, в то время, как Диппер, Сус и Вэнди делают куклы, нижняя половина ее нога исчезает. * После того, как Билл говорит Дипперу, что давно за ним наблюдал, брови и глаза Диппера, то появляются, то исчезают. * Перед тем как Билл создает кричащую голову, его рука исчезает в одном кадре. * Когда Гейб посещает Хижину Чудес, брекеты Мэйбл исчезают во время нервного смеха. * Во время сцене на чердаке, когда Билл предлагает разблокировать лэптоп, поле для ввода пароля исчезает на один кадр, а затем снова появляется. * Пока Билл говорит с Сусом около Хижины Чудес, глаза Билла исчезают на один кадр. * Изначально, в театре, Мэйбл и Билл сидят на одном и том же месте, а справа от них есть еще ровно одно свободное место. В следующем кадре, они уже сидят на на разных местах, а справа от них все также свободно место. * Когда Гейб встречает Мейбл в своей гримерке, он несет цветы. В следующем кадре, он держит свои куклы в обоих руках, а цветы исчезают. * Событие, показанное на теле Билла из серии "Свинья путешественника во времени" стерлось из истории, но Билл его как то запомнил. S2e4 dipper skeptical.png|Нет поля. S2e4 dipper question.png|Поле появилось. S2e4 toots.png|Вэнди и Билл делят место. S2e4 by the by.png|Вэнди и Билл на разных местах. S2e4 gabe pops in.png|Гейб держит цветы. S2e4 gabe mabel puppet behind back.png|Цветы исчезли. Сус и настоящая девушка * Когда Сус играет в игру, окружение становится пиксельным в течение пары кадров. * Во время покраски волос Бабулиты, фольга первоначально имеет серебряный цвет, но когда она уходит, она становится ярко-оранжевой. * Безымянный человек в красном появляется в торговом центре, то в одном месте, в другом место в течение секунды. * Когда Сус забегает в магазин компьютерных игр, коробка с Академия романтики 7 невидна. * Примечание на обороте коробки Академия романтики 7 пропадает на один кадр, а затем снова появляется. * Когда Мэйбл предлагает Сусу встретиться с настоящими девушками, на полу находятся банки Питт Кола, которые не были там во время предыдущих кадров. * Во время сцены, в которой Мэйбл и Диппер вытаскивают его из комнаты, щеки Мэйбл имеют мерцающий контур во время двух кадров. S2e5 first person puncher.png|Все в пикселях. S2e5 soos hiding.png|Нет коробки. S2e5 only friends.png|Коробка появилась из ниоткуда. S2e5 9 out of 10.png|Липкая лента пропала на кадр. S2e5 victory soos.png|Нет банок. S2e5 soos being creepy.png|Банки появились. S2e5 CheekFlicker.png|Щеки Мэйбл. Подарочный магазинчик ужасов * Когда Стэн уговаривает путешественника войти в Хижину Чудес, его рот перекрывает нос в одном кадре. ** Во время этого же момента, рот Стэна исчезает во время одного кадра. * Когда Стэн усмехается над предположением Диппера относительно проклятия, прилавки на фоне изменяются. Вместо прилавков Ленивой Сьюзан и Магкакета, появляются прилавки с горшками и покрышками. * Когда Пухля показывает Дипперу и Мэйбл метод решения Бог-знает-сколько-гранника, ранее опрокинутый компьютер и чашка кофе исчезают. * Когда Пухля показывает Мэйбл Ускоритель мозгов, лестница, на которой стоял Диппер исчезает, в результате Диппер стоит в воздухе. В следующем кадре он оказывается на земле, а лестница снова появляется. S2e6 Stansnose.png|Рот Стэна перекрывает нос. S2e6 Smart Waddles Talks.png|Опрокинутый компьютер и чашка кофе. S2e6 smart waddles.jpg|Компьютер и чашка исчезли. Общество Слепого Глаза * Макгакет появляется из ниоткуда, когда Сьюзан прогоняет его из-под стола. * Ременная сумка Ленивой Сьюзан изменяет свой цвет, когда она видит гномов, ворующих ее пирог. * Фотография Макгакета становится намного больше, когда Диппер помещает ее над силуэтом с вопросительным знаком. * Пятно на фартуке Ленивой Сьюзан перемещается с левой стороны на правую, когда стирается ее память. * Когда Мэйбл хватает стиратель памяти, нижняя часть красного стекла исчезает. * Капсула памяти Робби исчезает из слота, после того, как Диппер помещает ее туда. * Когда Макгакет видит капсулу со своими воспоминаниями, этикетка находится на стороне, обращенной к нему. Когда он хватает ее, этикета находится на противоположной стороне капсулы. Позже показано, что капсула маркирована с одной стороне. * В кадре, в котором Мэйбл вводит «летний роман» в стиратель памяти, ее рука не держит наборный диск. * Все члены секретного общества одного роста, пока они не раскрывают себя. * На лбу Слепого Глазго имеется большая, обведенная секция с надписью «знание». Тем не менее, всякий раз, когда он виден издалека, эта часть его лба делится на более мелкие части. * Когда Макгакет приближается к Глазго, его рука несколько раз проходит сквозь шляпу. S2e7 purse strap color goof.png|Сумка изменяет цвет. S2e7 the author.png|Фотография Макгакета рядом с силуэтом. S2e7 old man mcgucket wrote the journals?!.png|Фотография достаточно велика, чтобы охватить весь силуэт. S2e7 susan locked.png|Пятно слева. S2e7 susan feels great.png|Пятно справа. S2e7 y dey do dat.png|Капсулы нет в слоте. S2e7 shelf of memory tubes.png|Ярлык перед Макгакетом. S2e7 memory plug.png|Ярлык с противоположной стороны. S2e7 tied up gang.png|Все члены одного роста. S2e7 these guys.png|У членов разный рост. S2e7 blind ivan.png|Большая секция с надписью «знание». S2e7 hand stretched.png|Теперь большая секция разделена на маленькие части. Игра Блендина * Конфету, что Сус берет из автомата, не видно в нем. * Когда показываются водительские права Суса, в первом кадре, около его подписи три звезды и молния справа. В следующем кадре, видна только одна звезда, а молния находится слева от подписи. * Повязка на руке Стэна исчезает в каждом кадре, за исключением момента, когда он выходит на передний двор, на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Суса. * В первом кадре магазина матрасов мистера Храпа, человек в дальнем правом углу кадра имеет две левых руки. * Отражение Тоби в танцевальной студии, показывает его гораздо к ближе к стене, чем есть на самом деле. В дополнение, рот отражается неверно, а перила и вовсе не отражаются. * Когда близнецы и Блендин дразнят друг друга перед началом Глобнара, Лолф находится справа от Блендина, а Дангрен слева. В следующем кадре они меняются местами, но позже снова возвращаются в исходное положение. * Когда Дитя Времени спрашивает Диппера и Мэйбл о судьбе Блендина, у того вдруг появляются наручники, которых не было в предыдущем кадре. S2e8 candy shower.png|Конфета, которую Сус дает близнецам. S2e8 anything for the pines family.png|Конфета не в машине. S2e8 mattress store.png|У мужчины справа две левых руки. S2e8 emergency baloney.png|Подпись Суса в первом кадре. S2e8 soos id.png|Подпись Суса в следующем кадре. S2e8 purple mattresses.png|Повязка отсутствует. S2e8 Tobymirrorgoof.png|Неверное отражение Тоби. S2e8 asking fate.png|Блендин без наручников. S2e8 blendin nervous.png|Появившиеся наручники. Бог любви * Когда Диппер, Мэйбл и подростки находят Робби в могиле, сосна на кепке Диппера кратковременно пропадает. * Когда Стэн пришивает парик, банка Питт Колы имеет серый цвет. В следующем кадре она становится розовой. * В кадре, где Стэн прицеливается с арбалетом, повязка на его руке окрашивается в черный цвет. * Когда Стэн хватает арбалета целится, в ящике находится также другое оружие. Но, когда он разговаривает с Сусом, ящик становится пуст. * Фотография Робби, как маленького ребенка отличается от того, как он был показан в эпизоде «Игра Блендина». * Когда подростки находятся в гараже Томпсона, Диппер, Тэмбри и Вэнди сидят на ящиках, расположенных в полукруге. Когда Ли поднимает Диппера, ящики расположены по линии. Затем они возвращаются к полукругу в следующем кадре. * Когда Тэмбри присаживается в закусочной, она кладет свою сумочку на землю рядом с ней, но в следующем кадре, сумка исчезает. * Когда Бог любви входит в закусочную, в течении нескольких кадров у него имеется два подбородка. * Когда Тэмбри съедает любовное зелье, ее волосы направлены на левую вместо обычной правой стороны. * Когда Робби и Тэмбри покидают закусочную, черный ремень Робби становится синим. * Рот Нэйта исчезает на кадр после того, как он слышит об отношениях Тэмбри и Робби. * Когда Стэн смотрит на чертёж воздушного шара, его повязка исчезает. * Когда воздушный шар Стэна поднимается, он не имеет корзины, но в последующих кадрах она появляется. * Когда Бог любви держит анти-любовное зелье, бутылка с ним оказывается гораздо больше, чем остальные его зелья, хотя все зелья были одного размера когда Мэйбл взяла анти-любовное зелье. S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png|Пропавшая сосна. S2e9 stan's bandage turns black.png|Повязка Стэна становится черной на время кадра. S2e9 afro on a gorilla.png|Банка серого цвета. S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png|Теперь розового. S2e9 Robbie aging photos.png|У Робби коричневые волосы и меньший нос. S2e8 robbie squirt.png|В эпизоде «Игра Блендина» у Робби черные волосы и большой, красный нос. S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png|Ящики в полукруге. S2e9 Dipper's a snack genius.png|Ящики на линии. S2e9 waiter!.png|Сумочка Тэмбри пропала. S2e9 double chin goof.png|У Бога любви два подбородка. S2e9 Tambry ate a magic fry.png|Левая сторона. S2e9 dating begins.png|Правая сторона. S2e9 couple walks away.png|Синий ремень. S2e9 balloon plans.png|Исчезнувшая повязка. S2e9 cherub shrug.png|Бутылка с анти-любовным зельем куда больше, чем остальные. S2e9 goat and a pig5.png|Символ на феске Стэна перевернут. Тайна поместья Нортвест * Внешний вид поместья Нортвест отличается от того, что был показан в эпизоде «Гольфовая война». *Когда Диппер смотрит телевизор, рядом с ним есть коробка для пиццы, но в следующем кадре она исчезает, уступая место банке Питт Колы. * Когда Диппер отвечает пришедшей Пасифике, он носит носки. Когда он соглашается помочь ей, он носит свою обувь. * Гренда имеет два хвостики в течении нескольких кадров, прежде чем она заключает перемирие с Кэнди и Мэйбл. * Когда призрак смеется и его борода полыхает, его рот перекрывает нос. * Когда Гренда приближается к Мэриусу, делая вид, что на на его рубашке что-то есть, действительно можно заметить пятно на его рубашке, хоть и кратковременно. * Лишь немногие люди держат стаканы яблочного сидра перед объявлением тоста Престоном, но после того, как стакан Престона разбивается, каждый держит в руках стакан. * Застывшие люди меняются местами в несколько раз. * Когда Диппер превращается в дерево, его галстук не завязан. Позже, когда Пасифика смотрит на него, его галстук завязан. S2e10 northwest manor noir.png|Поместье в этом эпизоде. S2e3 Northwest extravagance.png|Поместье в эпизоде «Гольфовая война». S2e10 pizza box goof.png|Коробка для пиццы заменена банкой Питт Колы. S2e10 dipper disagrees with girls.png|На Диппере носки. S2e10 dipper negotiates.png|Теперь обувь. S2E10 Lumberjacked clip frame.png|Рот перекрывает нос. S2e10 final form.png|Диппер далеко от остальной части народа, галстук развязан. S2e10 wooden.png|Диппер со всеми, галстук завязан. Не тот, кем кажется * Когда Стэн говорит, что запрещает запускать контрафактные фейерверки без него, Диппер и Мэйбл меняются местами от кадра к кадру. * Когда Диппер берет эскимо из холодильника на крыше, его крышка оказывается закрытой. * Когда Пайнсы смотрят на запущенные Мэйбл фейерверки, холодильник исчезает на несколько кадров. * На протяжении всей сцены, когда Пайнсы играют с фейерверками и водой, куртка Стэнали периодически оказывается застегнутой и расстегнутой от кадра к кадру. * Когда агент Пауэрс рассказывает Дипперу и Мэйбл о Машине Судного Дня, Диппер и Мэйбл меняются местами от кадра к кадру * Повязка на руке Стэна исчезает на несколько кадров, когда он вручает деньги таксисту. * Когда Стэнли входит в подземную лабораторию, дверь открыта, но в следующем кадре, она оказывается закрытой. Она снова открыта в следующем кадре. S2e11 dipper stunned.png S2e11 wrong guy.png|Диппер и Мэйбл меняются местами. S2e11 scratch chin.png|Застегнутая куртка. S2e11 reflecting.png|Расстегнутая куртка. S2e11 don't touch button.png|Дверь открыта. S2e11 family face off.png|Дверь закрыта. Повесть о двух Стэнах * Когда Стэн собирается ударить Форда, его повязка исчезает, но снова появляется, когда рука становится видимой. * После того, как Диппер понимает, что Форд является Автором, Форд спрашивает Диппера о том, читал ли он его Дневники и достает Дневник №1 из левого кармана его пальто, но, когда он впервые поднял его с пола, то положил его в карман на правой стороне. * Во время воспоминаний братьев, после того, как Форд говорит Стэн спрятать Дневник №1, Стэн собирается сжечь его. Прямо перед этим, передняя обложка обращена в сторону от него, лицом к Форду. Когда Форд останавливает его, обложка оказывается направленной в противоположную сторону. * Когда Стэн спасается от разгневанных клиентов в Нью-Джерси, он едет в неправильном направлении и разбил бы разбил свой автомобиль на пляже вместо того, чтобы уехать из города. * Когда Форд задерживает Стэна, черная, перевернутая версия очков появляется над его обычными очками. * Когда Стэн разбивает кулаком доску, у него нет заноз, но когда разжимает руку, они появляются. Подобная ошибка появлялась в эпизоде «Ловушка для туриста». * Во время рассказа про Хижину Чудес, когда посетители уходили, у Стэан была повязка на глазу и в комнате был свет, но когда посетители закрыли дверь не было ни света, ни повязки. * Ближе к концу эпизода, Форд переоделся в его обычную одежду. Тем не менее, одежда по-прежнему сохраняют черный оттенок и возвращается к нормальному цвету в следующей сцене. Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий * Когда Диппер объясняет правила игры Мэйбл, воротник свитера Мэйбл становится багровым на время одного кадра. * Множество ошибок появляется, когда Мэйбл пишет пишет письмо. Когда Мэйбл пишет: «вчера из-за проблем чуть не исчезла вся вселенная и городок очень сильно пострадал», появляется телевизор. Когда камера вновь смотрит на Мэйбл, предыдущая часть текста исчезает, а Мэйбл пишет там, где раньше располагался текст. Кроме того, Мэйбл говорит: «два „дедунчатых“ дяди по цене одного», но не записывает это, но, когда камера смотрит на рисунок, текст оказывается написан рядом с рисунком. Более того, Мэйбл использует фиолетовые чернила, но позже оказывается, что текст написан синими. * Когда Стэн прикрепляет голову индейки на тело бобра, его тату появляется с левой стороны его спины. * Когда Стэн говорит про таксидермию, у него появляется двойной подбородок на время одного кдара. S2e13 sweater goof.jpg|Багровый воротник. S2e13 dear mom and dad.jpg|Фиолетовые чернила. S2e13 mabel's two grunkles picture.png|Синие чернила. S2e13 stan chin goof.jpg|У Стэна двойной подбородок. Стэньчжурский кандидат * Тайлер и Спротт бросают свои шляпы в кольцо, но уже в следующем кадре шляпы оказываются надетыми на них. * Во время собрания, Бад Глифул по рисунку Хижуны Чудес на карте Гравити Фолз, но в следующем кадре она оказывается неповрежденной. * Сус носит синий костюм в начале сцены с интервью по радио, но когда звонит телефон, он оказывается одетым в свою обычную одежду. * Когда Сус падает на колени после того, как Мэйбл использует на него галстук контроля разума, слово « » на его рубашке отсутствует. * Когда Диппер рассказывает Стэну, что галстук контролировал его, оба галстука выглядят одинаково. S2e14 Tyler hat goof.png|Шляпы у своих владельцев. S2e14 broken shack.jpg S2e14 well now what.jpg|Карта починила сама себя. S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg|Синий костюм. S2e14 campaign prep.jpg|Обычная одежда. S2e14 it was the tie stan.jpg|Одинаковые галстуки. Последний Мэйблорог * Когда Мэйбл соскакивает со стула после того, как Форд говорит, что он нуждается в волосах единорога, вторая пара ног все еще показывается на стуле. * В конце сцены, где Форд показывает Дипперу свои исследования, переключатель на верхней части шлема машины имеет серебристый цвет, но в последующих сценах, он оказывается черным. * Когда Форд надевает шлем своей машины на Диппера, переключатель на шлеме имеет серебряный цвет, но, когда Диппер одевает шлем на Форда, переключатель становится черным. * Когда Вэнди, Мэйбл, Кэнди и Гренда проходят через ворота, их позиции относительно друг друга меняются во время нескольких кадров. * Когда Форд и Билл разговаривают во время воспоминаний Форда, он говорит: «зови меня другом». Когда он говорит: «зови меня», он жмет руку Билла своей левой рукой, но когда говорит: «другом», он пожимает его руку своей правой. * Когда Диппер и Форд разговаривают после того, как Диппер попытался стереть Форду память, в некоторых кадрах у Форда появляется пять пальцев вместо шести. * Символ в криптограмме на древней, найденной Фордом стене, расположен не на том месте, в результате чего, при расшифровке криптограммы, слово « » оказывается написанным с ошибкой. * В сокровище, найденным у единорогов, содержится пара игральных костей, в каждой из которых имеются две стороны с повторяющимися числами. * Когда таверна гномов показывается изнутри,видно что с правой стороны двери находится лестница ведущая в окно.Когда Венди,Кэнди и Гренда заходят внутрь,видно что с правой стороны двери находится стол с бутылкой "Питт-Колы". S2e15 bill proof our minds.png|Серебряный переключатель. S2e15 projet matem helmet.jpg|Черный переключатель. S2e15 Call me a friend.png|«Зови меня...» S2e15 the deal is made.jpg|«...другом». Придорожный аттракцион * Когда Сус говорит о веселье в течение 72 часов, его рот исчезает на один кадр. * Среди фотографий Диппера можно заметить фотографию его селфи с Вэнди. На фотографии отсутствует символ ели на его кепке. * Когда Стэн и Диппер находятся в горячей ванне, Стэн открывает банку Питт Колы, а в руках Диппера ничего нет. В следующем же кадре Диппер уже держит банку Питт Колы. * Когда Мэйбл ест зефир, можно заметить дополнительные зубы, перекрывающие верхний ряд ее зубов. * Во время игры девочек в игру «Правда, риск или нет», в кадре с крупным планом Кэнди, у нее не хватает волос около уха. * В первом кадре с Хижиной Чудес после того, как ей нанесли ущерб, надпись «You Stink» имеет зеленый цвет, но уже в следующем моменте она становится коричневой. S2e16 yes.png|Исчезнувшие волосы. S2e16 You Stink color goof.png|Надпись меняет цвет. Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего * Когда Стэн говорит про будущее, у него появляется раздвоенный подбородок, как у Форда. * Ли и Нэйт изменили содержимое стенда у школы, поменяв там буквы и получив «NO ESCAPE» вместо «SAWDUST INHALATION DRILL- 8:00 GO FIGHTING BEAVERS!». Тем не менее, на стенде отсутствовали буквы «C» и «P», поэтому они не могли получить надпись «NO ESCAPE» со всеми буквами. * Когда Диппер поднимается из траншеи, созданной дроидом, он поднимает свою портативную рацию. Рядом с ней можно заметить фонарик, ручку и маленькую записную книжку. В следующем кадре три этих объекта исчезают. * После освобождения межпространственной трещины, Блендин снимает свои очки. Но в следующем кадре, когда Билл поднимается в воздух, очки снова видны на Блендине. * Когда Мэйбл и Блендин лежат на земле, их тени направленны в разных стороны. * Когда жители Гравити Фолз замечают прибытие Билла, у Ленивой Сьюзан открыты оба глаза. S2e17 chin goof.jpg|Раздвоенный подбородок. S2e17 Susan schocked.png|Оба глаза открыты. Странногеддон (часть 1) * Когда все убегали от Билла, Нэйт был продублирован в толпе. * Когда Гомперс начинает есть феску Стэна, тот бросает молоток на землю. Но после того, как Гомперс увеличивается, молоток пропадает. ** Когда Стэн начинает кричать и убегать от Гомперса, движения его рта оказываются не синхронизированными, в результате чего получается так, что его рот закрыт, но крик слышен. ** Пропавший молоток мог ожить и "убежать" под действием волны безумия. * Количество пальцев Гидеона изменяется на протяжение эпизода между четырьмя и пятью. * После того, как увеличившейся Гомперс съедает часть тюрьмы, видна живопись Гидеона, где изображения Мэйбл поменялись местами, а слово «LOVE» и вовсе исчезло. * Во время погони один из заключенных был съеден чудовищной головой. Тем не менее, этот же заключенный позже появляется в толпе среди сторонников Гидеона. * После того, как Диппер и Вэнди встречают Суса, то он поднимает свою кепку из земли. Но кепка все это время находилась в машине, причем нет момента, где бы она падала на землю. S2e18 hammer goof.png|Исчезнувший молоток. Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности * Когда Диппи Фреш дает пять Сусу, на нем виден шлем для катания на скейтборде, но этот шлем не присутствует в любом другом кадре сцены, даже когда он катается на скейтборде. * На троне Билла, Отважный Дэн Кордрой находится в позе отличной от той, в которой его заморозили. ** Поза Ленивой Сьюзан также отличается в сравнении с эпизодом «Странногеддон (часть 1)». * В первом воспоминании ветер дует в правую сторону, но флаг начальной школы развевается в левую сторону. * Когда маленький Диппер сбривает часть волос на своей голове, его родимое пятно исчезает. * После того как Вэнди убирает свой топор, он полностью исчезает. * Когдавыходит из ванной и говорит свою реплику, шея Стэна оказывается нарисованной не полностью S2e19 high five dippy.jpg|Шлем. S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg|Исчезнувший в следующем кадре шлем. [[Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз] * В одном кадре, в котором Стэн маскируется под Форда, его рука имеет золотой цвет. * Парень Америка виден и среди выживших в Хижине Чудес, и у строения рядом с Мистером Крутым и Бадом. * Когда обсуждают, как спасти Форда, Вэнди находится и рядом с Макгакетом, и за Стэном. * Когда Диппер и Мэйбл воодушевляют выживших, Тоби единовременно стоит в толпе и лежит на диване. * Когда Макгакет, Сус, Вэнди, Диппер и Мэйбл обсуждают свой план, рот Мэйбл не двигается, хотя слышен ее шепот. * Когда Диппер испытывает кристаллы, изменяющие рост, то розовый цвет делает шарик со снегом больше, а не меньше. * В троне можно увидеть члена группы "Пару раз", хотя по сюжету, они былы среди выживших. * В сцене, в которой Вэнди воссоединяется со своей семьей, двое ее младших братьев имеют внешность фоновых детей из предыдущих эпизодов. * В одном кадре Пасифика стоит в Колесе Билла еще до того, как зашла туда. * Когда Форд спрашивает, у кого есть ручка или карандаш ручка лежит у него в кармане. * В разуме Стэна гобелен Королевского Оредна Святого Скубрия раскрашен неверно. Вместо того, чтобы иметь белый фон с фиолетовыми вкраплениями у головы, фон оказывается фиолетовым, а вся голова имеет золотой цвет. * На записке, которую Вэнди вручила Дипперу, имя Томпсона написано с ошибкой. * Почерк Форда в конце эпизода отличается от его почерка в эпизоде «Повесть о двух Стэнах». S2e20 Stan arms open.png|Линия на феске Стэна. S2e20 Toby goof.png|Тоби в двух местах единовременно. S2e20 Wendy goof.png|Вэнди внезапно оказывается за Стэном. S2e20 McGucket location goof.png S2e20 Bill realizes the trick.png|Неправильно раскрашенный гобелен. Категория:Списки Категория:Статьи